dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
King of Chop
King of Chop is a singles tournament held in Dragon Gate. This is a little different as it is not so much a wrestling tournament, but rather a tournament to determine who had the strongest chop. Overview The competitors will each exchange three chops. The primary goal is to chop the opponent so hard that they surrender, generally by ringing the bell personally. If no one gives up, the decision will then be deferred to the fans. Under the circumstance that the fan decision is considered a split, the competitors will each be given an extra chop. The bonus exchanges could continue until one surrenders or the fan decision is more decisive. In the final round, the number of exchanges is ten and if the fan decision is split, each competitor gets five extra chops. The theme music to the American television series Mission: Impossible was used as the music theme for the tournament. King of Chop I The first tournament took place on April 16, 2012 at Kobe Sambo Hall in Hyogo. The tournament had been announced at the previous Sambo Hall show on March 18 along with the sixteen participants. It was further announced that the winner would receive a 300,000 yen cash prize and a special privilege of their choosing, which could be virtually anything from a title shot or match making rights. "Naoki Tanisaki" was originally listed as a participant, but he was "unable to show." He was "replaced" in the tournament by Tomahawk T.T. Mondai Ryu surrendered by Akira Tozawa throwing in the towel for him. Not only did Masato Yoshino and Masaaki Mochizuki have the first fan decision split, but they had two, forcing a total of five chop exchanges before the fan decision was more decisive. For his victory prize, Eita Kobayashi requested from CIMA to be included into the King of Gate tournament, even though all sixteen participants had already been announced. CIMA chose to bow out of King of Gate, allowing for Kobayashi to participate. Kobayashi also noted his wish to partake on a learning excursion to Mexico when CIMA next toured the country at the end of May. He would pass an in-ring test at the next Sambo Hall show, allowing him to go. King of Chop II A second tournament was announced following the end of the 2012 King of Gate tournament. It took place over the course of two nights as opposed to one, occurring on June 9 and 10, 2012. Both shows were at Sapporo Teisen Hall in Hokkaido. There were twenty competitors this time around and the brackets were determined by a random drawing from the fans following the opening match on June 9. Competitors 1-10 made up Block A and 11-20 made up Block B. Competitors 1-4 and 17-20 were placed in a "Handicap Set" where they competed in a bonus round. The first and bonus rounds took place on June 9 while the remaining rounds took place on June 10. General Manager Takayuki Yagi deemed Shingo Takagi's double-handed chop to be acceptable. However, he did not accept the use of a Mongolian chop, which Shingo playfully used on Naruki Doi just as their round began. Doi and Masato Yoshino appealed for Shingo to be disqualified as a result, but Yagi instead issued him a warning. Jimmy Kagetora was involved in both rounds that featured a fan decision split, including the first to occur in the finals. Along with having to compete in the "Handicap Set" and all of his rounds going to fan decision, he received a total of 29 chops. Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:Dragon Gate Events